


Blood of Brothers

by M14Mouse



Series: Blood of Brothers [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Humor, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Darken have a family conversation over some friendly sparring (AU for Richard and Darken growing up together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“So…are you going to ask her?” Richard said with a grin as he swung his sword around. 

“No,” Darken grumbled softly to himself. 

“And why not?” 

“Because I am still looking over my choices. There are many fine women across the Midlands. It is important to look them with equal time and energy.” 

“In other words, you are a coward and you won’t ask her.”

By the spirits, whatever was he going to do with his little brother. He is entirely too much in his business. He hit his sword against his brother’s sword. His brother just grinned at him. 

“I am not such thing.” 

“Come on! You like her! You have wanted to start a family, brother. Don’t lie to me. You get that look on your face when you watch the children. Just ask her and be done with it.” His brother laughed as he swung his sword at him. He watched as his brother changed his stance and blocked him.

“I like her but she is…unavailable.” 

His brother snorted at him. 

This conversation wasn’t what he wanted at all. He really needed to change the subject to something more….suitable. 

“And you are the one who should talk. I believed that you have some interest in a Confessor.”

He almost smirked at his brother’s expression and the color rose to his cheeks. His brother’s thrusts became slightly harder. 

“Kahlan? She hates my guts. I think that she is still a little angry about the frogs.”

“You were ten.”

“Well…you haven’t seen the look that she gave me when I passed by.” 

“Oh, what is that look?” 

His brother parted away from him and dropped his sword to his side. He shook his shoulder and straightened his back. He almost laughed when Richard gave him a disappointed look. It was the typical look for the Confessor. 

“I see,” He said in amusement. 

“Hah…told you so,” Richard said as he picked up his sword. 

“Maybe, that is a sign that she likes you.” 

“Or she wants to confess me.” 

“I doubt that she would try such a thing,” He said as he tilted toward the Moth-Sith standing guard. While he had his favorites among his guard, Raina and Berdine were his brother’s personal guards. They were very protective of Richard. The confessor would only need to move a step toward his brother and they would react in…a protective matter. 

He picked up his sword and they resumed their little match. 

“True. I don’t want to push my luck. Confessors seemed to be stuffy bunch. Oh, they hate our guts.” 

“They respect us. They don’t have to like us, brother.”

“Do you think that they are responsible for the attacks on the border?”

It was his turn to snort at the thought. 

“No, they prefer their rebels to do their dirty work.” 

A part of him hated the Confessors for their plots and schemes. They made him kill more of his people. They have twisted the people’s minds against him. Luckily, the people also love his brother. His brother was able to smooth their souls by aiding and healing their people. 

The prophecies have turned out to be wrong and he took great pleasure in that. It was almost much pleasure as proving their father wrong. 

“If you let me talk to them…” 

“You are too important to the people and to me, brother.” 

His brother sighed. 

“Fine…for now.”

“Good,” He said with a nod. 

The sound of metal filled the air between them. 

“So…are you going to ask her?” Richard said with a grin. 

He groaned. 

Dear spirits, he loved his brother but he could be such a pain. 

End


End file.
